Riding Waves
by twirltheflag
Summary: Elin is overpowered, for the first time in her life. And by a perverted, sexist, ENGLISH pirate of all things. He's always making comments about her and her 100% female crew just to make her mad. But her time will come. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Info and Part 1

Name: Elin Shadow.

Age: 18

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Curly, light brown hair with blond highlights from being in the sun. Grey eyes. Slightly tanned skin from time in the sun.

Personality: Tough, proud, quiet "unlady" like for her time, takes shit from no one but she has her sentimental moments, particularly when every she sees whales or dolphins.

Background: Was a lady of high status in her childhood but left behind that life to become a pirate. Made sure every member of her crew was a woman to make a point to all the men out in the world.

And now we begin…

…

I cracked my eyes open.

The sun was beating through my cabin windows.

I looked around and smiled.

I pushed my covers back and walked up to the back doors of my cabin.

I walked out onto the balcony and watch as we sailed through the blue sea.

I breathed in the salty and let the warm wind blow my hair back.

'It's good to be a pirate.'

I want back inside my cabin and washed up for the day.

I slipped some brown, mid-thigh length trousers on underneath my black, ruffled, ankle-length skirt. I tied my black bodice over my black, short-sleeve dress shirt. I slipped on my favorite black, knee-high, leather boots and tied my black bandana over my hair.

I put on my belt with held my saber, my spyglass and 5 throwing knifes.

I slipped throwing knifes into each of my boots.

I pulled two garters over my pant legs and put throwing knifes in them.

I turned to my looking glass, pleased with my appearance.

Suddenly, my first mate, Birita, burst into my cabin.

"Captain, you'd better come take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"Just come see for yourself."

I grabbed my feathered pirate hat, shoved it on my head and hurried out side.

I went to the starboard side of my ship, the Midnight Passion, and saw another ship, about a half a knot away from us, that had no flag to identify it.

I slipped my spyglass from my belt, flipped it, extended it and looked through it.

What I saw was disturbing; from what I could see, every single crew member was lying around the ship in awkward positions. Not like they were asleep or unconscious. More like they were all…

I closed the spyglass and just looked at the ship.

"Something's not right…"

"What is it?"

"All the crew members look dead."

"Did you see blood?"

"That's the weird part; no blood, no marks, no scratches, nothing."

My cabin girl, Elsa, poked her head through the crowd to see the ship and said, "Maybe it's a disease."

"That doesn't explain why they have no flag. And, if it was a disease, then why aren't they all in their hammocks down below or in resting position? They look like something threw them around or that they died fighting but they also looked untouched. It's like their souls were sucked out."

I stared at the ship, trying to figure it out.

Birita put her hand on my shoulder and asked, "Do you want to investigate, captain?"

Elsa chimed in, saying, "If it is a disease, we don't want to get it. Or maybe what ever killed them left them to trap us."

I patted little Elsa on the head and said, "Either way, we're gonna find out what's going on. Pull up along side that ship but only throw three attachment lines and have the crew ready to cut them at a moments notice. And I don't want anyone to set foot on that ship unless and until I say so, understood?"

"Aye aye, captain."

"One more thing."

"Aye?"

"Do have an old pair of boots that you can get rid of?"

"Aye, captain."

"Bring them to me."

"Aye, Captain."

I went back into my cabin and fill my two pistols so that they would be ready. I shoved them into their holders and marched outside.

I watched and waited as we pulled up along side the ship.

Once we were along side the ship, I went onto the main deck and got up on the edge of the ship.

There was a tug at my skirt. I looked down to see Birita with the boots.

I took the boots and focused on the ship.

I swung back and forth three times before throwing the boots onto the other ships main deck.

That's when all hell broke loose.

The sailors weren't dead; they were perfectly fine.

And they were coming after us.

I turned to my crew and yell, "CUT THE LINES!"

My crew cut the lines to the ship but not before half of the other ships crew managed to jump on board.

We all drew our swords, ready for battle.

A sailor came right for me, tackling me off of the edge of the ship and onto the deck.

I threw us both into a backwards summersault.

The moment I pinned him to the ground, I stabbed a throwing knife right through the sailor's heart.

I slipped another throwing knife form my belt and threw at another bold fool.

I pushed myself to my feet and drew my pistol, shooting at one of the men who were ganging up against poor, little Elsa.

A throwing knife went into the other mans back.

I went up Elsa and looked her straight in the eye. "Get down below and hide down there. Don't come out until I tell you its okay, alright?"

She nodded, shocked and a little scared and hurried below deck.

I turned around and drew my sword, slicing another man right across the chest and sending him to the ground.

Suddenly, there was striking pain at the base of my neck.

I fell to the ground and watched my crew fighting all the men before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I was jolted awake by cold water, splashing onto my face.

I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

My crew was tied together in a huge group with 4 pirate men guarding them.

I was lying on the deck, propped up against the mast. A rope was tied around my wrists and was tied around the mast, spreading my arms out.

I struggled against the rope but it was really tight. It was almost cutting off my circulation.

All of the men were laughing at our feeble attempts to get loose.

Suddenly, the slam of a door rang through the air, silencing everyone.

All the men looked towards where the captain cabin would be.

The crowd of men parted.

Out stepped a man wearing a black hat with a huge white feather. His red naval light coat was draped around his shoulders. Underneath was a white shirt that was open to the middle of his torso. Black pants and leather boots adorned his legs.

He strutted out into the sun light with a smirk on his face.

He looked over my crew, most of whom were ready to rip free of their ropes and kill this man, who was, clearly, the captain.

I saw him look, side-long, at me and I returned the look with a harsh glare.

He tapped his chin. "I wonder who the captain is."

He pointed to a girl. "No."

Another girl. "No."

Another girl. "No."

He pointed to me and acted like he was shooting me with his finger.

I wasn't amused by his jest.

His smirk grew widen as a strutted up and looked down at me.

He removed his hat and gave me a flourishing, mocking bow. "Arthur Kirkland, at your service." He straightened up and replaced his hat on his head. Then, he looked at me thoughtfully. "Hm. Dressed completely in black. A crew made entirely of women. A look that could kill. I've heard of you. The Navy calls you the Shadow but your full name is Elin Shadow."

I popped my eyebrow at him. "Should I be impressed, Shark Bait?"

He chuckled at my insult and dry sense of humor.

He stepped over me, straddling me with each foot by my thighs.

He knelt down in front of me.

He grabbed my face and brought his closer, touching the tip of his nose to mine.

I snarled at him, baring my teeth.

He didn't even bat an eye; he just kept smirking at me.

"Back off lynch bait."

He chuckled, again, saying, "And people actually find you threatening."

"And you don't."

"Oh, no."

He leaned in, intentionally brushing his cheek against mine as he got closer to my ear.

He whispered, "'Alluring' is more like how I find you."

"Tell it to someone who cares, you leech."

He pulled away, laughing at me. And I didn't like it.

I spat on his boot.

Silence fell over us as everyone was shocked by my action.

Kirkland's smirking face turned into a harsh straight face.

He stood up and looked down at me.

His boots slammed into the mast, one inch away form my head.

I didn't even flinch. I just kept glaring back up at him.

There was another moment of silence before Kirkland's face broke into a grin as he started chuckling again.

He drew his sword and raised it over his head.

My crew thought he was going to kill me and that's what I thought, too, but I still kept a straight face.

He brought his sword down and cut the rope that held me down.

I pushed myself up, aiming to tackle him down.

He ducked down a little bit and pushed himself forward as well.

He shoulder slammed into my get, knocking the wind out of me.

The next thing I knew, I was just hanging over his shoulder and he had an iron tight grip on my legs.

He started carrying me to his cabin.

I started pounding on his back, yelling at him to put me down.

He kicked his cabin door open, walked in and tossed me onto the bed before turning and walking back out.

"I think you need some time to cool down, Elin. Take as long as you need; I'm a patient man."

I ran towards the door, trying to make it before he shut the door.

I didn't make it.

It clicked closed just before I slammed into it.

I jiggled the handles to find them lock.

I started bounding on the door and throwing myself against it, demanding to be released.

After a minute or two, my fists started to get raw and I could feel a bruise on my shoulder starting to grow.

I went to grab a throwing dagger, hoping to use it to pick the lock.

But all my throwing daggers were gone. And my saber. And my pistols.

'What now?... Wait a minute!'

I ducked down so that no one would see me threw the windows.

I checked my boots and my garters.

They still had their throwing daggers.

I grabbed a dagger from my right boot and started working on the lock.

Then I stopped.

Once I got out, what was I gonna be able to do?

Except for the 4 daggers, I was weaponless. And four daggers could only do so much damage.

No. I needed more weapons.

And I got an idea about how I could get them.


End file.
